


Until I Met You

by eleanorbloom



Series: New To This [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: An anon on Tumblr sent me this idea:Sienna convinces Aurora to go on a date with a dreamy pediatrician. Aurora is not sure about it but she can't think of a good reason not to go. She asks MC to help her pick an outfit. One thing leads to another and MC realizes that she has feelings for Aurora.
Relationships: Aurora Emery/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: New To This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169900
Kudos: 1





	Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd been wanting to write an Aurora fic for months, but I never really made the time for it, until now. Thank you anon for this amazing idea!! I enjoyed so much writing it and I must confess I squealed more times than I thought I would. And now I love Aurora even more!
> 
> I have another fic in the making, but it'll probably see the light in a few weeks, however I'll definitely keep writing about this precious softie 🥺❤️
> 
> If you have any more ideas to write about Aurora please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and happy February for those who love this month 😊

**Until I Met You**

No one could stop talking about him since day one. He was dreamy: kind, smart, attractive, incredibly sweet, and as if none of the above were enough, he was doing his residency in pediatrics. Almost every person that felt attracted to him would swoon every time they had to interact with him.

The gang used to tease Bryce that James Woods was his most strong contender in Edenbrook Hospital. The surgical resident would snort right away and say it was impossible that the personification of Prince Charming could compare to him when he was the whole damn Disney package with a triple dose of hotness.

Rosalía didn’t give a damn about him, honestly. It wasn’t her type, and that was surprising considering she had had a little crush (and a fling) on Rafael in the past. She was one of the few that wouldn’t sigh every time she had a glimpse of him. Aurora was among that selected group.

That's why it was extremely strange when Rosalía found her talking to James at the cafeteria one morning. It didn't look like it was a work-related thing, a consultation or anything, it was more personal, as Aurora couldn't stop smiling at whatever James was saying.

Something itched inside her, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. Maybe it was her protective instinct because she didn't want to see her get hurt? Or it was just jealousy because she was making new friends? Both options were completely irrational and overreacting, so she tried to shake the feeling off by buying the damn coffee and keeping with her morning as usual.

Later that week, Rosalia approached the boot at Donahue's where her friends had gathered after work and found Sienna and Aurora in an apparent little discussion.

“But why not?” Sienna asked in her usual cheery convincing tone.

“I don’t know, Si, it’s just I’m not sure if something good can come out of this.”

“What if it does? You'll never know if you don't try!"

“It’s just… I haven’t gone on a date for… years," Aurora confessed, looking down at her jar of beer. "After most of the people only wanted to date me for my Aunt, and people outside Med School simply didn’t click with me, I just stopped.”

“This is your chance! You don’t think he’s inviting you for you Aunt, right?”

“No, I don’t think so, he had never mentioned her.”

“What are you girls up to?” Rosalia asked, after witnessing the exchange in silence, knowing perfectly well what was that about.

“Rosie! Please, I need some back up here.”

“What’s the deal?”

“Woods from Pediatrics invited Aurora out,” Sienna said, leaning towards Rosie in an almost confidential tone. More like a gossipy one.

“Woods… James Woods?”

“Yeah, she invited her to try this new Chinese restaurant in Bay Village.”

That strange and uncomfortable itch resurged again. But why? It was just a date. A _friend_ going on a date.

"How did this happen? I didn't know you were close to him,” she lied, feigning she hadn't seen Aurora a few days ago in the cafeteria with him.

“We are. I mean, not close _close_ ,” she rectified, with an almost unnoticeable shake in her voice. “We just chat sometimes, usually at the cafeteria, and every time we bump into each other at the hospital he just… talks to me, so today when he saw me he made this invitation.”

"Aurora, he totally likes you! Come on, say yes!" Sienna squealed, hitting the table repeatedly with her hand in excitement. 

“When is it?”

“This Friday. "

“You should totally go, Aurora, " Rosalía said finally, but the words tasted like metal, "he seems fine, I mean, everyone is always talking wonders about him, you should feel pretty lucky he has his eyes on you. ”

“Well, I guess so,” she mumbled timidly, her cheeks profusely blushing at the implication.

"Come on, text him before you have second thoughts!" Sienna ordered, sliding Aurora's phone in front of her.

The resident in front of her simply chuckled and took her phone to type her response.

The following days were inexplicably difficult for Rosalía, between remembering the date and hearing Sienna talking about it, asking if James had done more advancement. And Rosalia couldn’t understand why it bothered her so much.

That Friday evening, Rosalía was having some rest after a strenuous shift, when a knock on the door startled.

“Rosie? Are you awake?”

"Yeah," she responded as she got up from the bed to open the door, and found Aurora on the other side with a blue dress on and a fuchsia blouse in her hand.

“I can’t decide what to wear, would you… help me, please?”

She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

“Sure.”

Rosalía followed her to her bedroom down the hall, and once there, Aurora modeled the blue dress she had on, "I like this, but it's not too comfy, and I feel like it's too formal for a date."

"I agree, it's cute but totally not for Chinese dinner," Rosalía conceded, sitting on the bed, where there were a couple more clothes scattered over the mattress.

Then Aurora approached the bed and took the dress off without worrying she was sitting a few inches from her. It was actually no big deal, they probably had seen each other in underwear at least a hundred times since they started their residency, but her eyes couldn't help but glance at her, at the beautiful white laced underwear she had on, at the curves on her hips and her toned thighs. It was for a brief second, but it was enough. Just that single second made her mouth dry. She wasn't seeing her friend in that white lace underwear, she was seeing…

“How’s this?”

Rosalía looked up at her and observed her new outfit, a pair of white pants and an elegant but chic fuchsia blouse.

She was left speechless for five fine seconds.

“I think it’s too flashy, don’t you think?” she asked, with a bit of self-consciousness in her posture and gestures.

“You look beautiful, Aurora, ” she breathed, completely intoxicated with the view. She didn’t even realize what she said. The words simply went out of her mouth.

“You think so?” Aurora questioned, looking at the mirror and then giving a twirl to see how she looked from behind.

A part of her wanted to say that actually no, she didn’t look that good, because that part of her didn’t want that James Wood could see her this beautiful. But the other part wanted to tell the truth and not be selfish. She deserved to know how astonishing she looked.

Not completely aware of what she was doing, Rosalía got up from the bed and sauntered towards her and stood mere inches behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was so stunning, she had to fight with all her might to not rest her chin over Aurora's shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist. The only thing she had on her mind was the desire to feel the silkiness of her hair in her cheek, smell the floral notes of her perfume mixed with the warmth of her body, and just feel her body against hers, as simple as it sounded.

Curious about her sudden silence, Aurora turned to her to reiterate her question, but a pair of amber eyes stopped her in her tracks, as they instantly started diving deeply into her chocolate ones, without receding.

For a brief second, Aurora's gaze wandered down, right where it was her mouth, and where her lips parted as a reflex. Rosalía gulped, unable to move, to make a single move. Something inside her was pushing her towards the taller woman, but the confusion for not knowing what was happening was stronger. She stood still in place.

“This is it," Rosalía whispered, her eyes roaming her lips for a millisecond. She had to say something before she could do something she'd regret later. "It’s not flashy, it’s… perfect. It matches amazingly with your skin and your eyes look shinier."

“Thank you," Aurora murmured, not parting her eyes from Rosalia’s, until finally the latter stepped back, feeling her legs wobbling at the feeling of Aurora standing so close to her.

“What time do you meet?” Rosalía asked after clearing her throat.

“He’ll come in twenty, I’ll do my makeup now. ”

“Great.”

“Thanks again, Rosie.”

“Anytime. Good luck tonight.”

Aurora smiled at her before she came back to her room, her chest pounding fast, her mind numb, her hands shaking. What was that? What was she feeling? She couldn't understand it because she’d never felt this for… for a girl before. But how? How could this happen?

She tried to have a logical explanation to what was feeling, that maybe she was experimenting with an aspect of friendship that she had never lived before, or maybe she was just confusing this with another feeling that was not love.

But the more she tried to pull from the truth, the clearer it became.

This wasn't new, it's just now that she was able to put a name on it. Since the beginning, she'd felt some kind of attraction for her. When Aurora was harsh and ignored her, something pushed her towards her to try to get to know her, to be liked by her. She thought it was just a trait of her personality because she hated that someone didn't like her, at least not without motives, but now Rosalía was realizing it was more than that.

She was always trying to impress her, however she could, because she was brilliant. Every time she had the chance, she wanted to spend time with her, no matter what that could involve, whether it was walking four blocks to have a coffee or lunch, or just getting up earlier than usual so she could go to work in Aurora's car. The excuse she always gave to herself was that it was always good to start the day early, but actually, she just wanted to have alone time with her, just see her first thing in the morning without people around, without the busy routine.

Then that’s what it was? Love? Or was it just infatuation? Maybe nothing of the sort. Maybe she was just confused.

Rosalía couldn't sleep that night. The idea of Aurora having dinner with James, laughing, smiling, and seeing something interesting in him that made her accept a second date, and then maybe have something with him, was too much, even if she was in kind of denial with the whole situation. She didn't want to accept she had feelings for her friend, but at the same time, she hated the idea of her having dinner with James.

She tried to relax by reading a book, but the words before her were like Russian, she didn’t understand a bit.

Hours later, another knock interrupted her internal fight.

“Rosie, can I come in?”

It was Aurora.

“Yes, come in.”

Aurora opened the door and entered with her purse and jacket in one hand, and a white paper bag in the other.

“Hey,”

“Hey, how was your date?”

“It was… Good. He’s cute,” she replied as she walked toward her bed and handed her the paper bag, “I brought you this.”

Rosialía took the bag in her hands, surprised. As she opened it, she found half a dozen spring rolls with soja sauce on a small plastic recipient inside.

“I know you like them.”

Her mind numbed again. Her core felt that buzzing and warm sensation that was pushing her to kiss her, but she was fighting it again.

_Why she was being so damn cute?_

Yeah, she really liked her. There wasn’t another explanation for this.

“You didn’t need to…”

“It’s a thank you gift for your help today.”

Rosalia smiled sadly at her. The nice gesture had quickly turned into a bittersweet one. It was a thank you for helping her with something she didn't want her to do.

What was she supposed to do? She probably didn’t feel the same. She had a date with someone. Hell, maybe she didn’t even like girls. Well, she herself didn’t know she liked girls until it happened, but there’s no way Aurora would be in the same situation. She’ll just have to learn to live with it. Probably with time she’d stop feeling things for her.

"Wanna join me for a bit while I try this?" Rosalía proposed as Aurora kept standing in front of her.

“Sure, why not?“ Aurora beamed at the invitation and sat in the space Rosalía made in her bed beside her, before taking a bite of a spring roll.

“Yuummm, this is amazing, Aurora! One of the best I’ve had.”

“Yeah, the food is pretty great, actually.”

“And the company? I want details!”

If Rosalía wanted to move on, the first thing she had to do was acting normal, like a _friend_ , as if nothing was happening inside her heart. Also, probably she’d have to get used to the idea of Aurora dating James.

“It was great, we talked about a lot of things. James is a dog lover, likes to go hiking, and tries to go to concerts as much as he can, he's really interesting.”

“Oh, dog lover, that’s all we needed! Her fans will faint when they find out!”

Aurora chuckled, “Yeah, I think they might.”

“And he likes hiking, eh? Just like you.”

"Yeah, actually we agreed to go hiking sometime."

“Oooooh, you already planned a second date!” Rosalía hated herself, as she felt her excitement was excessive and maybe overacted.

Aurora blushed, “No! I mean, we didn’t set a date to do it, but...”

“Well, if the night went that well, he definitely is going to ask you out again," she assured, as she felt a pang on her stomach at the last words. She didn’t know how she managed to tease and smile at Aurora while she was dying of jealousy and pain inside.

*

Rosalía was confident that she could deal with the situation just like that night. That she could pretend everything was fine, show interest in her date, and tease her about it, but she was wrong. Completely wrong.

Ever since she found out she liked Aurora, the days turned into nightmares. Seeing Aurora under a different light, a light of love, complicated everything. She would feel nervous around her, to the point of making her blush sometimes, and frequently she would avoid group chattings to not risk the possibility of having to hear the gang teasing Aurora with James. All those feelings forced her to start spending less and less time with her friend, and the rest of the group as well.

Aurora noticed the change, of course. They were extremely close and above all, she was smart. She noticed Rosalía wasn't joining her early in the morning to go to work together, to which she would respond that she overslept or that she was too tired and preferred sleeping half an hour more. At the question of why she wasn't joining her at lunch, she would argue she had a lot of paperwork to do with the Diagnostics Team. She had a handful of excuses for her sudden change of behavior.

One afternoon she was leaving for her night shift when she found a couple in sportswear outside the building, kissing. When the man leaned his forehead against the woman's, Rosalía realized, to her misfortune, that the couple was no other than Aurora and James.

“This was great, we definitely should do it some other time," he muttered, gently pulling away from her, "maybe Lola can join us if you like. ”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Aurora replied, smiling shyly.

Rosalía stood motionless at the portal. She was ready for anything except that. Well, no, she wasn't ready for anything that involved Aurora and James actually.

“Rosie!” Aurora exclaimed, embarrassment on her features, as she realized she was looking at them.

“H-Hey! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nonsense. Come on!” she reprimanded, gesturing her to approach them with her hand, “let me introduce you to James. I can’t believe I haven’t had the chance in all these weeks! James, she’s Rosie, Rosalía Muñoz.”

Rosalía sauntered down the stairs, her legs feeling like two heavy pillars of concrete crashing against the staircase, “Hi James, nice to meet you,” she said, her throat constricted.

“Rosie, nice to meet you too! Em has said amazing things about you!”

_Em? He already had a nickname for her? A pet name?_

“She has?”

“Oh yeah, every time she does it she leaves me with the feeling I want to be your friend too, so I hope this is just the first step to that.”

Fuck. She couldn’t even hate him, he was too nice.

"I've heard plenty of good things about you too, James," she responded, forcing a smile and fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Well, I'm not gonna keep interrupting you, besides I'm on my way to work, so, see you later!" she said, waving her hand as she started walking toward the T-station.

She hadn’t had a train ride that shitty in months. Maybe when she found out Teresa Martinez had died, or maybe when she was suspended from her duties after the Preliminary Hearing about Teresa's death. Either way, it was horrific between trying to fight the tears back and forcing herself to think about anything else but that stupid kiss and the way she was smiling at him. But in the end, the tears were stronger.

The image in her head was too much. Things were getting better than she thought. If they were kissing, it meant that Aurora really liked him; she really was interested in pursuing a relationship with him, and that meant there was absolutely no chance for her. Well, who she was trying to kid, she never had a chance, but it's inevitable to build ideas and prospects in the head. Daydream about it. Clearly, she couldn't do it anymore.

The following days just got worse. She kept finding them _everywhere_ , and one day James even joined them at Donahue's. She considered asking a round of tequila to shut her mind down with alcohol, but then she rejected the idea as she feared she would make a scene drunk. Rosalía didn't want her to know by any means, so instead, she waited fifteen minutes, and then she made up an excuse and went home, alone.

Even if she tried to be subtle, soon her friends started to notice she was distant. Sienna asked her if she was okay, if something had happened with Aurora because she had shown her some concerns about it. She alleged again it was just work. No one kept insisting on the topic.

It was the morning of her free day. All of her friends were at work so she sauntered relaxed toward the kitchen to have breakfast, happy with the palpable solitude.

A few minutes after she sat up to eat her pancakes, Aurora appeared in the hall to make her own breakfast, “Hey Rosie.”

Her name in her mouth made her shiver. She raised her head, startled, her cheeks flushing instantly, "Good morning," she said and kept eating her breakfast in silence as if she wasn't completely crushed that she was there at that moment.

Aurora served a mug of coffee and made a bowl of fruits, oatmeal, and yogurt and then sat across Rosalía, who had her nose practically buried in her pancakes, unable to look at her. "How much time are you gonna be ignoring me?" she asked after staring at her for a few seconds.

Rosalía’s eyes widened but didn’t look up at her, “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Rosie. You’re better than that. Are you gonna tell me what has you so… frustrated or distant with me?”

“You’re imagining things.”

The woman sighed with a stern expression on her face, "Rosalía, you've spent the last month ignoring me. We're friends, I know something is bothering you."

A month. Just a month. It felt like an eternity. How much time will it take her to extract Aurora out of her mind? Of her heart?

“Nothing to worry about, it will pass soon,” she said, still looking at her plate.

“Is this for the Benitez case?”

Completely confused with the question, Rosalía raised her head and a pair of worried chocolate eyes met hers, “Benitez case? What Benitez case?”

“The Lyme syndrome case Dr. Banerji made us compete to assist a conference in New York.”

Rosalía tried to remember that case until she found the image of Naveen talking to a group of second-year residents about this competition. Between what was happening with Aurora and the work on the Diagnostic Team, she didn't have the time to fight for it, which was unusual. In better times, Aurora and Jackie would've spent the entire day running to find a solution and throwing dirty looks at each other every time they were in their sights.

“Oh, that. No, no, you deserved it, it’s completely fine.”

“Then what is your problem? Are you really not gonna tell me?”

Rosalía sighed.

Aurora wasn't this pushy. Maybe she was truly concerned, and she couldn't blame her. She had been extremely strange the past months, to the point of making Aurora ask her other friends to find out what was happening, but Rosalía kept telling her everything was fine.

Her heart started racing fast, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't do it. She could _not_ tell her. She prohibited herself to do it.

“I can’t tell you,” she whispered before standing up from her chair and sprint towards her room, but she couldn’t go very far, as Aurora stopped her just a few feet from the table.

“Rosie, please tell me what’s happening,” she said in a soft voice. Rosalia melted. Her eyes fluttered shut at the mention of her name in her mouth, once again. “I’m worried about you.”

"I…" she closed her eyes. She shouldn't, but all her body was begging for her to tell Aurora the truth. She tried to look for another excuse but stopped instantly and resolutely. She didn't deserve to be lied to that way.

 _Maybe she will understand,_ she thought. She’s an adult, maybe it will be awkward at first, but they would eventually move on, and maybe that was the best, to tell her than keep ignoring her and hiding this from her.

Rosalía opened her eyes again, and Aurora was staring at her, waiting.

“Aurora I….” she sighed, her breath was shaking. “I like you. More than a friend.”

Aurora’s eyes widened in shock for a brief second until she forced herself to school her features, probably to not break her heart more than already was, “But Rosie you…”

“Yes, I’ve always liked guys, until I liked you,” she confessed.

Aurora remained silent for a moment, “I’m sorry I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. You wanted to know why I was like this with you, there you have. But don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I just hope things don’t get weird between us,” she said before running away, successfully this time, from the kitchen. Once she reached her cove, she slammed the door shut and locked herself for the day.

Rosalía didn't see Aurora again until the next day at the hospital. They said hi awkwardly to one another and then kept with their routines more or less normally. By the end of the day, nervousness invaded her as she realized she'd have to see her for dinner, but lucky for her, Aurora wasn't at home when dinner was ready, so everyone assumed she had a last-minute date with James. Despite feeling internally relieved that she wouldn't face her again that night, the idea of Aurora with James kept itching just as the day of their first date.

She had finally managed to fall asleep when a knock on her door woke her up. Sleepy, she walked to open the door, only to find Aurora in the dark hall.

“Can we talk?” she said, a hand curling around her middle finger.

She looked so nervous and kind of worried, that didn’t give Rosalía a chance to get nervous too for being in front of her after what had happened, “Sure, come in.”

As she turned the lights of her bedroom on, she realized Aurora was blushing and her posture was noticeably stiff, “Aurora, are you okay? Something happened?” she asked, gently stroking her arms, inspecting her carefully.

Aurora’s body trembled at her touch so she parted her hands instantaneously, “I’m sorry…” she muttered, taking a step away.

“No,” she mumbled, grabbing her by the wrist, and gently pulling her to her body.

Now it was Rosalía’s turn to shudder, the coldness of her skin against hers causing tingles in every inch of her body. 

She looked up at her, seeking for any clue that could indicate what was she doing there, if was something was happening to her, but there was nothing more than a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her in a way she'd never seen before, and even if she couldn't tell what it was, it made her stomach flutter.

It was soft but at times it was interrupted by furrowings that denoted fear and maybe some desperation, as if for moments something inside her was pushing her to do something she wasn't ready to do, and then would find the strength, to finally waver again.

Hoping she wasn't reading all the situation wrong, Rosalía tempted fate by getting closer to Aurora until their bodies were now mere inches away from the other, the coolness of one body mixing with the warmth of the other.

At the advancement, Aurora looked at her as if something snapped inside her, all fears and doubts gone, just determination. Determination and… tenderness.

Rosalía felt her breath get caught in her throat as Aurora released her wrist to cup both hands on her cheeks, stroking her so gently, as though she was scared of breaking her. It was dazzling the way Aurora was looking at her, with unrestrained sweetness and warmth. All seemed too good to be true. Most of all, because it was in a way she had been wanting for weeks, and maybe, unknowingly, for months.

It didn’t take her long to mirror her, eyes sparkling at the sight of that precious creature of the universe so close to her, her chocolate eyes exposed to discover the hues and stripes drawn in her irises, her hot breath caressing her lips.

Then, as if something was pulling them, both rested their eyes on their lips and started to shorten the distance.

And for the first time, Rosalía didn’t resist. She let herself go and obeyed the most honest desire of her heart.

Kissing Aurora for the first time felt like floating.

No, it was it was even more mighty than flying. It was freeing and lulling, healing and exciting, and more than that, awakening.

The simple act of kissing her had awakened feelings and desires that she didn't know her heart could harbor. Pure and intense, sincere and encouraging.

Driven by all these sentiments, Rosalía wrapped her arms around her neck as both parted their lips to explore more of one another, and that was the beginning of an addiction that would've lasted hours if it wasn't because they _had t_ o catch some breath.

They stared at each other in silence until it was inevitably to giggle as if both were incredulous of what had just happened.

“Rosie I…” she shook her head, blinded by the beautiful smile Rosalía was giving her, “Damn, I like you too. So much. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Rosalía opened her eyes wide, completely off-guarded by her confession, “You what? Are you serious?”

Aurora closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes again, she looked at her amusingly, "I've liked you for, I don't know, several months now, since we started speaking in civil terms to one another. At that time I told you I was mean to you because I didn't want to trust anybody, and you were a threat to my career, but after a while, I realized part of why I tried to hate you so much was because I liked you."

Rosalía chuckled, blown away by how alike their stories were.

"It was hard for me to acknowledge that because I had never… I had never felt that for a girl. But I tried to ignore it, thinking you probably would never feel the same. Then I met James and I thought it was a sign, that maybe he would help me be over you… and I really liked him, you know? He's nice, he's treated me like anyone did before... but then you told me you liked me and… I couldn't believe it, that's why I reacted that way yesterday. I couldn't believe you felt that for me too. I swear I could've never imagined you were.... jealous. Not for a single moment, I linked your behavior to James and me."

Both shared a sad smile until Rosalía broke the silence, "First, I also thought I hadn't had a chance with you because you had only liked men, and second… If it wasn't for James, I don't know when I'd realized I liked you, but the idea of you dating somebody just… ignited something inside me, and the night of your date I finally could tell what it was."

“Oh my god, Rosie,” she laughed, also blown away by her story.

“What about James?”

“I spoke with him. I told him it wouldn’t work out between us because there was someone else.”

“Oh. So that means I have you all by myself now?”

Aurora gave her a mischievous smile as she tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear, “Well, if that’s what you want."

Before that moment, Rosalía thought it would be hard for her to respond to that question, as it was something she had never experienced. Being with a girl. But now that she was in the situation, the answer became so easy because what was happening wasn’t anything unknown or terrifying. It was love, and love was simple. Simple and encouraging, so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Rosalía leaned to kiss her deeply before sweetly whispering:

“It is.”


End file.
